stevenuniversofandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Opal
é uma Gem que pode ser formada pela fusão de Ametista e Pérola. Ela fez sua primeira aparição em "A Mulher Gigante". Aparência Opal é uma Gem alta, tendo o dobro da altura de Garnet, sendo apenas formada quando Ametista e Pérola se fundem em uma única Gem. Ela tem longos cabelos brancos, pele lilás, olhos azuis brilhantes, lábios grossos e quatro braços. Ela tem a expressão tradicional de Ametista está usando principalmente as roupas de Pérola, suas pedras se localizam no peito (Ametista) e na testa (Pérola), nos mesmos locais onde ficam as pedras de suas progenitoras. Ela também tem a sua própria arma que pode ser invocada, um arco que é criado a partir da fusão do chicote de Ametista com a lança de Pérola. Primeira Regeneração (Início) Seu traje consistia em uma blusa tubo azul turquesa com uma cortina, que caracteriza uma estrela. Ela usava calças justas de cor magenta e botas planas de ouro. Segunda Regeneração Como visto em "O Retorno", Opal sofreu algumas mudanças, seu traje é semelhante ao seu vestuário anterior, agora ela tem uma faixa amarela pálida amarrada em sua cintura e ganhou alças em seu top com manga. Isso aconteceu devido a regeneração de Pérola em "Samurai Steven", mas as cores ainda estão a serem confirmadas, uma vez que ela apareceu em tonalidades brancas e verdes. Terceira Regeneração Como visto em "Diário de Bordo 7-15-2", Opal sofreu algumas mudanças devido à regeneração de Ametista em "Reformas". Seu traje é semelhante aos outros dois, a faixa em volta da sua cintura foi substituída por uma estampa amarela e um design de turquesa com duas tiras de sobreposição a parte amarela. Quarta Regeneração Como visto em "Juntos Sozinhos", Opal passou por outra transformação devido à regeneração de Ametista em "Bate o Chicote". Seu top agora está rasgado e expõe sua cintura. E sua calça que antes ia até os joelhos, aumentou e agora chega a metade de sua perna. Regeneração Atual Como visto em Steven Universo: O Filme, Opal sofreu mais uma vez mudanças devido às regenerações de Ametista e Pérola em "Mudar de Ideia". Seu top não está mais rasgado e retrata um padrão em forma de estrela na cintura. Personalidade Opal mantém uma personalidade separada das duas Gems que a formam. Sua personalidade pode ser bem-educada, e apresenta uma fusão da personalidade imprudente, mas poderosa, de Ametista com a personalidade graciosa de Pérola, mas com anseios perfeccionistas. Ela parece ser mais descontraída com o desejo de diversão de Steven, como quando ela cantou parte de sua canção junto com ele, ela parece ser bastante calma em relação a seus amigos. No livro "Guide to the Crystal Gems" é revelado que Opal é um pouco esquecida. História Habilidades Opal possui habilidades e traços padrão de Gem. Fusões * Quando fundida com Rubi e Safira (ou Garnet), elas forma Alexandrite. * Quando fundida com Rubi, Safira (ou Garnet), e Rose Quartz, elas forma Obsidiana. * Quando fundida com Rubi, Safira (ou Garnet), e Steven, eles formam a fusão híbrida Obsidiana. ** Opala também poderia formar Obsidiana fundindo-se com Pedra do Sol. thumb|85px|Arco recurvo de Opal. thumb|200px|[[Gems Corrompidas|Gem Encapsuladas de Opal.]] thumb|Opal, disparando seu arco Habilidades Naturais * Agilidade/Reflexos Aprimorados: Opal é extraordinariamente ágil, flexível e graciosamente elegante, podendo ficar na ponta dos dedos dos pés constantemente e executar reflexos acrobáticos. Por causa disso, ela é rápida e ágil na batalha, capaz de superar quase todos os oponentes que encontrar. **'Salto Aprimorado:' Opal pode saltar excepcionalmente alto e longe, mesmo de uma posição estacionária. Essa habilidade concede a ela habilidades impressionantes de parkour e corrida livre que, junto com seus reflexos, permitem que ela escale quase qualquer superfície ou terreno rapidamente. * Força Sobre-Humana: Em "Conheça Sua Fusão", uma ilustração de Opal é vista em um dispositivo "teste sua força". Neste dispositivo, Opal é considerada mais forte que Garnet, mas não tão forte quanto Sugilite. * Proficiência em Armas Gems: Por ser uma fusão de Ametista e Pérola, Opal pode convocar o chicote de Ametista ou a lança de Pérola à vontade. Ela pode combinar essas duas armas e fazer sua principal arma: um arco recurvo opalescente. ** Proficiência em Arco e Flecha: A arma de Opal é um arco recurvo opalescente que dispara flechas feitas de energia baseada em luz, que são convocadas quando a corda do arco é puxada para trás. O arco é aproximadamente tão alto quanto a própria Opal. A lança de Pérola dá as flechas de luz e forma os membros do arco, enquanto o chicote de Ametista se torna a corda. *** Flechas Encapsuladoras de Gems: Estas flechas pode explodir no meio do ar, emissor de luz brilhante e dispersando flechas menores em múltiplas direcções a partir do centro. As gems que são perfuradas por essas flechas menores têm suas pedras preciosas automaticamente borbulhadas e teletransportadas para a sala de queima, como mostra o episódio "Mulher Gigante". *** Flechas Multi-Tiro: Essas flechas explosivas podem se dividir em múltiplas flechas menores que podem atacar vários alvos simultaneamente ou sobrecarregar um alvo, mostrado no episódio "O Retorno". Aparições 1ª Temporada *"A Mulher Gigante" *"O Retorno" 2ª Temporada *"Diário de Bordo 7-15-2" (Flashback) 4ª Temporada *"Conheça Sua Fusão" (Mencionada, imagem) 5ª Temporada *Juntos Sozinhos Filmes *"Steven Universe: The Movie" Curtas *"Fusão" Curiosidades *Opal é a primeira fusão de Gem que Steven viu, tirando Garnet, já que ele ainda não sabia que a própria era uma fusão; *No seu episódio de estreia, "Mulher Gigante", ouve um erro, pois ela apareceu com 5 braços. *Ela foi a segunda fusão a ser introduzida na série; *Ela é a segunda Gem fundida a ser apresentada em um episódio; *Só teve três falas até o momento; *A "dança" que Ametista e Pérola devem realizar para a fusão pode ser uma referência à dança de fusão em Dragon Ball Z, até a parte em que as duas unidades de fusão devem estar dispostas a se relacionar quando necessário; *Opal se assemelha a Shiva, uma divindade hindu, com quatro braços, cabelos longos, e uma gema alojada em sua testa. Ela também é semelhante ao design de Nabooru de Legend of Zelda, mesmo ao ponto de ter seu nariz pontudo; *A aparência de Opal consiste mais na aparência e nas características físicas de Pérola; *A aparência de Opal que tem em Ametista e Pérola, segundo Ametista, é: **Ela é uma mulher poderosa e atraente, que era a parte de Ametista; **Ela é alta, que é a parte de Pérola. *Uma pequena mudança é apresentada para Opal desde que Pérola foi atingida e regenerada em "Samurai Steven"; *Opal foi a primeira fusão (além de Garnet) que aparece em mais de um episódio, a segunda foi Stevonnie, a terceira foi Malaquita, a quarta foi Sugilite e a quinta foi Sardonyx; ".]] * Ela tem a segunda menor quantidade de tempo do que qualquer outra fusão, sendo a primeira Arco-Íris Quartz, que não teve tempo nem para falar; *Opal está entre as menos "monstruosas" fusões de Gems, o que poderia deixar implícito que as fusões mais estáveis estão mais perto de uma figura humanoide, já que as únicas fusões que parecem mais humanoides do que ela são Garnet e Arco-Iris Quartz, fusões quase perfeitas e Stevonnie; *A tradução literal do seu nome é Opala; *No episódio "Fusão (curta)" Opal pode ser vista com sua vestimenta pré-regenerativa sendo que em "Reformas", Ametista se regenera; *É possível que agora Opal, esteja mais estável, já que Pérola e Ametista estão se dando muito bem agora; *Opal, assim como Sugilite e Malaquita, parece ter ficado maior; *Na sua mais recente aparição, Opal parecia estar do tamanho de Sardonyx; *Depois de Garnet, Opal é a fusão que mais mudou de design; *Ela é a única fusão além de Stevonnie e Rubi que tem apenas dois olhos; *Em "Conheça Sua Fusão", uma ilustração de Opal é vista no dispositivo "teste sua força". Neste dispositivo, Opal é considerada mais forte do que Garnet, mas não tão forte quanto Sugilite; **No mesmo episódio quando Quartzo Fumê participa de "acerte o pássaro" eles erram todas as flechas, o que indica que a habilidade de Opal com o arco e flecha é proveniente da concentração de Pérola. Pedras Galeria Referências ar:أوبال de:Opal en:Opal es:Ópalo fi:Opal fr:Opale hu:Opál it:Opale pl:Opal pt:Opal ro:Opal ru:Опал tr:Opal vi:Opal Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens Secundários Categoria:Gems Categoria:Crystal Gems Categoria:Fusões Categoria:Agêneros Categoria:A a Z